


恶犬驯养法则  17

by 2water



Series: 恶犬驯养法则 [10]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 02:32:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15742335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2water/pseuds/2water
Summary: 本章含Thorki内容，不喜欢出现其他cp的可跳过这章，不会对剧情有过大影响





	恶犬驯养法则  17

17.

星期三

上午10:42，Newt坐在诊所办公室里读一本大头书。  
由于被抓入WCKD而耽误了好几年犬人义务教育，Thomas必须参加暑期补习才能和Aris他们同年毕业。  
他好久没自己安静待着了。坐在开了冷风拉严厚窗帘的办公室里，桌上摆着一杯热茶，手里是大篇幅讨论哲学存在问题的游记，这氛围让他感到自己的灵魂都镀上层金边，熠熠闪着高雅的光辉。  
如果要问工作日上午他为何有空闲一个人待着？

“Newt——！”厚重木门被“嘣”地一脚踹开，梳了满头黑色脏辫的Harriet风风火火闯进来，莽直冲向办公桌，接着用指节邦邦邦敲了三下，迫使尽力无视她的Newt抬起头来。  
“哇哦，你身上这是什么味儿？”她抽抽鼻子皱起眉头，“一股小Tom味道。”  
Newt有气无力地翻了个白眼。看来他一天洗两次澡，喷了一堆香体喷雾也没法完全隐去Thomas的痕迹了，怪不得小狗全都拒绝接近自己。“你有事吗？”  
“哦...老天啊，拜托看好你妹妹！”她回过神，在对上他视线的一刹那大声抱怨起来。“我还在这里看病期间也就算了，好不容易回归街头，总有个人类姑娘三天两头的往巷子跑，这让我的威严往哪放？”  
“她已经是个成年人了，我不可能限制她的自由。况且，这些话你该自己对她说。”Newt不冷不热回答完，将视线重新移回纸张。  
Harriet只在脑子里想象了一下拒绝那个有双闪烁光芒的浅褐色眼睛的姑娘，便感到眼前发黑，“她就像只咬在我尾巴上的小狗崽！”  
“不。”Newt头也不抬，“Sonya明明更像只小猫咪。”

“好吧！”她恶狠狠地一巴掌拍在桌子上，巨响震得经过门口的幼犬吓了个激灵。叉着腰生了会闷气，Harriet又疑惑地将脑袋凑近男人，“你是不是讨厌我？”  
Newt抬起眼皮，动作停顿片刻，“没有这样的事。”  
“让我猜猜，是因为嫉妒妹妹总围着我转吗？”狡黠的笑容浮上女人面庞。  
“......”Newt决定不进行反驳，以防被发现其实是嫉妒Thomas比起自己貌似更听这个女人的话。  
“啊！是因为我吃了你放在橱柜里的肉罐头和饼干吗，还偷走了Gally的酒？”  
“...这我倒是不知道。”

她从嗓子挤出声哨子似的叹息，目光在布满一整面墙的药架上扫来扫去，被Newt摞了一列的书本立在角落里，好似在喧嚣着什么不公。  
“我真是脑子出了毛病才想到来找你。”Harriet轻轻抛下一句抱怨，转身拉开门准备离去。

“Harriet！”Newt唤出声，盯着女人停顿的背影，“请你别让Sonya受伤害，拜托了。”  
女人用鼻子轻哼一声，果断关上了门。

星期五

下午16:23，Harriet歪着脑袋，极度抗拒地被Newt揪紧耳根，往耳道里挤入冰凉刺鼻的药水。她拼命忍耐着扭头冲金发男人白细手腕就是一口的冲动，坚持到按摩完的一瞬间跳下器械台，猛地一阵左右甩头，扑拉扑拉将药水连着化开的耳垢飞甩出来。虫噬般的挠痒刺痛立即减轻了不少，她神清气爽地长舒口气，化回人形。

“呼~！我还以为自己要死了。”她心有余悸地耸耸肩，从架子上扯下块毛巾擦拭仍沾着些药液的耳廓。  
“我早就说过，犬化时间不宜过长，犬科动物耳道构造很容易染上耳螨的。”Newt把沾着黑褐色分泌物的棉签和消毒棉球扫到废料桶中，有些嫌弃地说道。  
“啧，以前在街头混那么多年也没有过这毛病，说不定就是让你诊所里这些娇气的小狗传染上的。”她下意识抬起腿，然后悻悻顿住动作，用手挠了挠耳后。  
“给你开点口服抗生素，里面有点合并细菌感染了。记住，别再用脏爪子挠了。”  
Harriet抱着胳膊，一脸痞相带着点不屑点点头。

“......Sonya说她下周要回去了。”他擦着桌面，迟疑地开口。  
“哦。所以呢？”  
“原本计划是她在这待到暑假结束的，突然更改不是那孩子的风格，可她又不愿说。”他抬头，目光带着丝恳求，“所以我想，你会不会知道点什么。”

房间霎时安静下来，女人咬着右侧下唇一言不发。  
“抱歉，当我没说吧。这是你的药......”  
“我让她离远点儿。”Harriet兀的开口，“准确说，我的原话是，滚远点儿，小公主，我们不是一类人。”  
Newt拿着纸巾的手僵在半空。  
“怎么？是你让我别让她受伤害，现在赶走总比什么时候被巷子里的罪犯或者野狗弄伤了强。”  
他沉默许久，突然噗哼笑起来，“你说得对，她还是离你远点好，谢谢了。”

Harriet貌似对这个回答相当不满，手指一下下敲在自己肘关节处眼睛图案的刺青上，叭叭作响。“你知道吗，Newt？我发现了，你压根不讨厌我，当然也不喜欢我，你也不是什么嫉妒或者性格不合。这种态度是因为你潜意识觉得只有我可以让你毫无顾虑展示出这消极、混蛋、刻薄的一面，让你放心的显露出内心那点隐藏的小小阴暗和恶劣。”  
Newt一愣，尴尬地撇开视线，“我怎么可能面对你最放心？”  
“因为你就是那种总绷着一根弦的人，永远都不敢放松丝毫，害怕会给谁带来痛苦。我听说人类反而会在最亲近的人面前隐藏最深，因为恐惧伤害爱人。”她的目光了然地上下扫视他，“我懂你想保护爱人的心情，也很乐意做你的垃圾桶，或许我们意外地能成为朋友呢。”

Newt大睁双眼和对方对视一阵，缓慢且疑惑地紧皱眉心，“那你呢，Harriet，看上去即冷酷又理智，还带着点没心没肺，你最亲近最爱的人呢？”  
“这个嘛，”她眉尾上挑，“我没有家人，小弟跟着我都不是源于敬畏，而是恐惧。要说爱情的话，爱我不需要，性自然不缺，男女老少是人是狗我都能操。”  
“你总是能用潇洒为自己开脱。”他自嘲地轻笑，低头继续擦桌子。  
“当然......”她说着背过身去，手指略显粗暴地扯弄搭在胸前的脏辫，一脚踹开房门，“当然。”

下午17:06，急促的敲门声回荡在办公室门板上。  
“怎么......”疑问还没彻底抛出口，木门就被冷不丁推开，Minho眼睛瞪得发圆，满脸写着不知所措。  
“来了个病人，很不妙。”汗水顺着他的鬓角流下。  
“病得很重吗？受伤了？”Newt顺手抄起病历本跟着他起身出门。  
“也不是...就是不大妙，你出来就知道了。”他招招手快步向走廊尽头的门诊室冲过去。Newt默默吞咽口水，能让Minho紧张成这样，八成来者不善。

推开瓷白色金属门，视野里是位于房间四角的黑衣男性，他们的穿着无可避免地让Newt回忆起Thomas被带走那天，不禁绷紧后背。  
“别紧张，医生。”身侧响起混着鼻音的男中音，亲切的伦敦口音让Newt略微放松警惕，转过头去。

一位身材修长的高个儿青年站在器械架旁，像是对上面的玻璃瓶罐十分好奇。乌黑油亮的黑色中长发披在肩上，下方是双闪烁着狡黠的灰绿色眸子。直觉告诉Newt此人绝非正经来头，可对方修身笔挺的深灰色西装又透着股绅士气息。  
青年又试探地瞄了自己一眼，略显苍白的面庞勾起丝笑意，“只是请医生您帮忙看个病人。”  
“叫我Newt就可以。”他尽量不动声色地深深吸气 ，“病人是，犬人？”  
“稍微有点不同。”男人眨了下左眼，扭头示意墙边被随从遮挡住的病床。

“这......”Newt承受着四周严厉的目光，震惊地盯着躺在床上半兽化的男人。视线从对方被汗水粘住的金色长发移到被血染红的棕黄毛发下腹部的枪伤，再滑向比他脸还大的后爪以及腿下压着的尾巴。“...很抱歉，我帮不了你。”

男人闻言，高挺鼻梁旁深邃的眼睛轻轻晃动，“一万美金。”  
“什么？”Newt一时没反应得过来。  
“一万美金，你懂我意思吧。”  
“…………美国政府如果发现狮人存在，是百分之百会派人来将其捕杀的。我们这家小诊所，无依无靠，实在承担不起接诊狮人的后果。况且，我是犬人专业的兽医，没能力医治生理结构没有详细记载的狮人，诊所也没有动手术的条件。”  
“不呆你这儿，后期在我家治就行。你的能力我很清楚，两万，考虑一下？”  
Newt开始动摇了，男人继续趁热打铁：“惹上任何事儿都不用你扛，如果他没死，以后每个月例行检查再加三千，怎么样？”  
“…………让我看一下他的伤势。”

对方的来头他惹不起，再说了，也没必要跟钱过不去，对吧。

这......这到底是什么地方？！  
Newt仰着头打量面前的宅邸，不动声色地在心中呐喊。郊区私人山庄中的叠加型别墅坐落在山脊一侧，西面停满了清一色黑色轿车，甚至还探出一块直升机停机坪。身着西装或便身衬衣的保镖腰别手枪在不远处踱步，警惕地关注自己这边。

“Loki～～——！”一个头发染得花白竖起，脸化夸张烟熏妆容，身着东南亚风情长袍的中年男人张开双臂走来，“你的新玩具怎么样了？”  
身后刚迈出加长轿车的青年笔直地朝对方迈过去，回答声音不大听不清晰 。

“哎，喂！”一旁的Minho抓住自己胳膊猛晃，“这人竟然是Loki...那那个人就是面笑心毒的Grandmaster吧......”  
“什么意思，你知道他们？”  
“废话。他们是在这个洲实力最大的黑手党和军火贩子，集团名为约顿海姆，是从英国发展过来的。我怎么也算是在军队正经接受过训练的战犬，至少对科罗拉多的灰色势力还是有所了解的。我不该出现在这，有违我的职业操守。”  
Newt瞥了眼几步外谈笑的两个人，焦灼地咽了口唾沫，“别担心，我们又不是来做违法的事情。给伤员做完手术，拿上钱，拍屁股走人。再说了，谁不知道你入伍是因为战犬工资高。”

他看着几个强壮的保镖把昏迷的狮人抬到上户楼中，默默跟在后面。狮人已经完全恢复人形，即使是完全放松的状态，也可以看到皮肤下虬结的肌肉块多么强劲。  
五层内侧是一间医疗室，配有标准的灭菌和灯光设备，比自家的诊所不知高级多少。

“这里既然有完备的设施，自然也不会请不到个私人医生吧...？”Newt小心翼翼地提出疑惑，“现在他的状态和医治人类没有什么区别，何必特意找我呢？”  
Loki抿嘴笑着，“我自然清楚狮人的情况，没有任何关于他们身体的记载，自然无法控制麻醉用量。可一旦不使用麻醉，他就随时可能兽化试图攻击。说实话，手底下的医疗人员我一概不信任。你们的组织原本就是处于灰色地带，我也了解你的一切，算是能确认你不会背叛我。”

Newt无奈地叹口气，解开给狮人临时包扎的绷带。猎枪打出的伤口浸润性创面处理起来十分麻烦，多个小弹头在组织内发生扩散，导致伤口整体血肉模糊难辨血管神经。  
“我需要一个助手......”  
“可以给你安排我的心腹，不过他们都不懂医。”  
再次叹了口气，“算了，还是用Minho吧。”

动作尽量轻柔地顺着肌纤维向两侧划开伤口进行延伸时，狮人紧锁眉头，身子反射性地抖动几下。这让Newt觉得胸口闷闷的，因为Thomas也是如此，对疼痛的忍耐格外强，这只能说明他们习惯了痛楚。  
“洗一下。”他对Minho吩咐道，在对方用生理盐水和碘酊消毒清创时自己伸手去够止血钳。  
“往旁边点，帮我拉着皮。”  
探进伤口检查，子弹在很深的位置，细小的弹壳周围是泛着灰白的组织。  
“啧，他们还真是一点处理都没有，至少也该消消毒吧。这块坏死很严重了，得全部切除，把刀和镊子递给我。”

半昏迷状态的狮人时不时难受地呻吟几声，看上去十分痛苦。由于伤口长时间未经处理，感染导致的高烧让他满面通红大汗淋漓。  
“真没想到能见到活着的狮人。”Minho把纱布递过去说。  
“大清除行动已经过去二十年了，绝大多数年轻人都没见过犬人以外的兽人。看他的年纪，大概也就狮龄二十多岁。狮子生长发育规律和犬类接近，那人龄就是三十左右。不知道当初是怎么逃过一劫的......”Newt将废弃的组织扔在不锈钢盘中。  
“那他这些年.......”  
“嗯，大概就是伪装成普通狮子生活的。”长止血钳拨开肌肉向下探寻弹头。  
“大清除行动实在太残忍了。”  
“唉，确实。本身就是人类制造出的生命，只因为无法控制就将他们捕杀，未免太自以为是。”他用手指拉着肌肉，夹住了最大的那颗弹头，小心地向外拽。

“呃啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”  
男人突然惊醒，发出一阵极痛苦悲愤的怒吼，猛地抓住Newt衣领拽到眼前，一副要将他撕碎的架势，白皙细瘦的脆弱颈子能轻易被那只手捏断。  
Newt发懵地注视着对方蓝色的眼睛，这双眸子中写满了绝望、愤慨、孤寂和狂怒。他见过这双眼睛，刚寻回的Thomas看向自己的第一眼也是这样的。男人咬着牙关，因气愤和疼痛不断颤抖，粗重喘息着。  
Minho赶忙跳过去按住狮人，把他们的宝贝兽医从那只强壮粗糙的大手中解救出来。狮人挣扎几下，最终由于长时间饥饿和高烧而又昏了过去。

惊魂未定地看着狮人因缺血变得黄暗的皮肤和嶙峋的肋骨，再次感到胸中的闷滞。  
他们都造了些什么孽啊！人类之间互相伤害，战争、犯罪、歧视遍布世界各地，他们还要捕杀残害动物，遗弃虐待宠物。或许人类的劣根性仍然不能被满足，所以制造出了兽人这种明明有与人类完全相同外形和精神的生命，又安慰自己他们都是畜生，接着就像对待其他动物一样对待兽人。真叫他作呕。  
沉默着取出子弹清理创面，缝合起伤口，敷上干净纱布。Newt感到精疲力尽，只想立即回家见到Thomas的脸。

“我就知道你的能力绝对没问题。”打开门的Loki话说到一半，看到Newt疲乏冷漠的表情后笑容变得有些僵硬。莫名带着些无辜的绿色眼睛滴溜溜转着示意手下把钱塞给Minho。  
“霰弹枪造成的创面很大而且不平整，随时可能继发感染，有问题随时联系我。一星期后去诊所那边拆线复诊。”他气若游丝，还想嘱托些什么，却最终咽了下去，抬眼看向面前英俊的黑手党，“放心，我什么都不会说出去的。”

下了送两人回来的车，Newt像想尽快摆脱什么污秽一样快步走回诊所。  
他不敢想象狮人在那间宅子里会有什么遭遇。玩具。那是他们对他的称呼。难得逃过大清除和多年来猎人的捕杀，时刻隐藏人形在茹毛饮血的草原上挣扎生活了多年，最终还是落得关进铁笼遭受折磨。

Tommy。Newt在心中默念，加快了脚步。

 

星期日  
上午11：44。

“亲爱的，还有需要帮你买的东西吗？”Newt倚在门边看着坐在地板上收拾衣物的Sonya。  
女孩仰起脸，微笑着冲哥哥摇摇头。  
“周五的飞机？”  
“嗯。”  
“在那之前有什么安排？我带你在附近转转？”  
“没关系的，听说你上周都没怎么工作。我想自己逛逛街，或者约在这边住的朋友再去参加些聚会。”  
“......真抱歉，Sonya，你难得来一趟我却没能好好陪陪你。”  
Sonya大大的眼睛弯起来，“我是为了Tom来的，能见到他就可以安心跟妈妈报备了。”

妹妹的样子让他总是放不下心，很是不痛快地走进厨房。Thomas系着围裙站在炉子旁，一脸专注地搅弄锅里的牛尾汤。  
Newt在门口安心地露出微笑。他的家人、朋友与恋人，正挺直后背，全身心投入帮助自己做午饭的工程中。经过了四年的分别，现在只要看到他此时此地站在这里，就会带给Newt至上的幸福。犬人，犬，人，又有什么分别呢？  
热乎乎的情绪涌上心头，Newt走过去从背后搂住Thomas的腰部。  
“怎么了？”Thomas扭过头，尖翘的鼻子迈进恋人发间嗅了嗅，“你看汤熬得怎么样了？”  
“别回头，要溢出来了。”Newt把脸埋在他后背，声音闷闷地说道。

Thomas的气息钻入他鼻中，温暖又安定。一瞬间，Thomas的脸和那个躺在手术台，揪着自己衣领怒目而视的狮人重叠了。

“Tommy？”他把下巴搭到对方肩头。  
“嗯？”不敢再回头的Thomas僵硬地别着脖子。  
“等你暑期学校结束了，我们也出去郊游吧？”  
“......好啊。”恋人的脸颊蹭在后颈，柔软的发丝骚动Thomas的耳廓。他发出伴着嗡鸣共振的笑声，答应下这个难得的请求。

 

约一周后，星期六  
下午15：56。  
Newt在拉出黑色缝线的空当瞥了面前的人一眼，对方则板着脸不知在沉思什么。  
“你叫什么名字？”处于职业习惯，Newt还是忍不住开口询问病人的个人信息，但他接着低下头，深知自己做了错误的决定。  
“Thor。”  
“嗯？”  
“我的名字，Thor。”男人的声音低沉又缓慢，像是一点点努力拼写出那几个字母。  
“Thor......”Newt跟着读了一下，敷好新换的纱布，“很气派的名字。”

“伤口恢复得比预期要好，不过当时处理的不够及时加上创面大，之后的愈合还是需要定期复查跟进。手术后连续低烧也属正常情况，不需要进行特殊处理，如果体温出现明显变化并且伴有精神萎靡情况时联系我。”摘下一次性手套，他对Loki的手下Fandral嘱托道。  
Loki从一旁走近，脸上挂着一贯的微笑，目光谨慎地打量着诊所内部和其中的人员。  
“他看起来很健康。”Newt有些放下心来，姑且确定这家人并没有折磨狮人。“倒是你，看起来需要看医生的样子。”  
Loki的脸没有血色的苍白，眼下挂着淡淡乌青色的黑眼圈，更奇怪的是，他带有一种被剥去傲慢的挫败感。  
“医生，我有个问题想咨询一下。”黑发男人侧侧身子压低声音说。  
“请讲。”  
“你会给兽人看病的话，清不清楚，直肠出血应该怎么办？”对方带着股难以启齿。  
“Thor吗？他便血了？”Newt紧张起来，脑子里快速思索会不会是手术进行小肠修补时出了什么岔子。  
“......不是他，是我。不算便血，就是有点划破了。”Loki边说边局促地往Thor的方向瞄。

“............你是不是...不太清楚猫科动物生理构造？”

 

TBC

(小番外）  
Newt无奈地揉了揉太阳穴，“Loki，我是兽医，给Thor看病就已经是例外了，你自己还是去医院吧，我只医狗的。”  
Loki：“汪。”  
Newt：“…………”


End file.
